Rainy Day Weather
by Princess of Hell
Summary: Remus Lupin: detective extraordinaire. Sirius Black: main suspect for the murders of James and Lily Potter. An unlikely case bringing even more unlikely people together.. SBRL slashy goodness. Rating change possible in future. AU


**Disclaimer**: Sirius/Remus slashy goodness. Don't like, don't read, don't flame, don't be mad -- get glad. Anywho; I don't own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter universe; but this is an _ALTERNATE_ universe! MUWAHAHA! Meaning it's in the real world and Hogwarts doesn't exist!

Muse: You don't own the real world either, stupid.

...Okay, well.. um seeing as my muse is an insensitive prick ::sniffles sadly:: I'll just say I don't own and if you didn't read the warning that his contains GUY/GUY stuff then... well, I tried to warn you.

**Rainy Day Weather**  
Chapter One: The Newest Case

_Another case solved..._ Remus thought to himself grimly as a young woman was lowered into a police vehicle, looking almost relieved that she had been found guilty of the crime. Mass homicide cases were the worst... Remus decided while driving hurriedly back to his apartment; tired and worn out from the latest murder mystery. It was quite difficult solving... and all his cases always seemed to just make him so depressingly tired...

Even at the young age of 28, Detective Remus Lupin had never lost a case; thus making a rather famous name of himself so now he hardly ever found himself with any free time on his hands.

He reached his room, cursing his luck at the elevator being broken and having to climb four flights of stairs in his state. He just thanked that he wasn't at the top floor of the large complex; it having 13 of them though people trying to get to the top would have to stop at floor twelve and climb the last set of stairs seeing as superstition kept the elevators from including the button containing the number of '13'.

He walked into the main room-- the 'living area' and could just peer into his room enough to take note of what the digital clock read: "11:11". Remus sighed shrugging his jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor; he felt as if it was well passed midnight...he was too exhausted to even think straight now.

Remus dropped his briefcase near his bed before collapsing onto it, barely able to take off one of his shoes before falling asleep completely.

He awoke early the next morning, his neck sore from sleeping at a wrong angle. It was still completely dark in the room, so he peered blurrily at his clock-- 4 in the morning. He took off his remaining shoe; and now noticing the coldness of the room he crawled underneath the covers comfortably receding back into his dreamless slumber.

_"Lupin..."_

Remus stirred slightly, someone had just called his name-- someone--

"Lupin! Get your ass out of bed!"

Someone whose voice had changed dramatically-- sounding distinctly female this time around... in fact it sounded like, "Narcissa?" he mumbled sitting up in bed. He wasn't particularly fond of Narcissa; after all she was married to his rival in business...

"How'd you get inside?" Remus mumbled, his voice muddled by sleep as he sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

To Narcissa she hardly understood him; to her it sounded something like 'Howfooetinshy?" she sneered at him, "You left your front door open." she said, guessing that's what he'd meant to ask about.

"What do you want?" Remus asked, undaunted by Narcissa's glare.

She frowned at him, "I have a case for you, a case that needs solving."

Remus looked confused for a moment, "But... ah, why don't you get your husband to solve it for you?"

"He's off in a foreign country with another more important case." she replied bitterly.

"Oh? If this case is so unimportant, I think I should like a break in place of this. Find someone else."

"The Potters." Narcissa said simply, with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders, "I never cared much for them, but you see my cousin..." she seemed almost reluctant to even speak his name, "Sirius Black, is a prime suspect for their deaths," she said her voice full of spite, "and even though he's already a bit of a disgrace to the family we can't have anyone of our blood convicted of murder, now can we?" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No _we_ can't have _that_ at all..." Remus replied with a roll of his eyes, stressing the word 'we'. Because sincerely enough it really didn't concern him or his family at all.

Narcissa, not as dense as Remus previously thought simply frowned at him, "Will you take the case or not?" she asked seemingly having enough of his all too obvious sarcasm.

Remus put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. He truly had been looking forward to a vacation... "Yes, I'll take the case."

Narcissa nodded approvingly, "Good. And, if you find evidence pointing to Black, then pin it on someone else. Don't want my dear cousin being sent to Azkaban..." she said handing him a slip of paper before taking her leave.

As soon as she'd gone he glanced at the paper.

_4:00 p.m. meet with Mr. Sirius Black at Honeydukes Cafe. Don't be late-- no one in our bloodline has ever enjoyed waiting._

Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy

Remus shook his head not sure whether he should be ashamed of his predictability or be mad that Narcissa had assumed-- correctly-- that he was going to agree. He got out of bed, fully awake and headed to the bathroom to take a nice, warm, relaxing shower... he was in dire need of one.

_**Honeydukes**_

Remus walked into Honeydukes; Narcissa had called him about an hour after he'd gotten out of the shower describing to him what Mr. Black looked like so he would have no problem finding him among the crowds. He looked around Honeydukes, looked around twice actually, even asked the cafe attendent if he was there-- under his codename of course "Padfoot" was what he was to call him. Narcissa had scoffed upon the nickname but said he wouldn't change it...

The detective sat down at an empty booth-table in the corner of the cafe, awaiting the arrival of the infamous Sirius Black... apparently Remus wasn't allowed to be late but he was.

Sirius walked in at the precise moment that these thoughts were running through his mind, he immediately headed over to where Remus himself was sitting and plopped down onto the plush chair; grinning broadly.

_Not at all like his relatives._ Remus thought to himself having to avert his gaze from the man's smile. "I suppose you would be Sirius..."

He smiled again, only this time not as enthusiastically, "The one and only." he replied, "And you're Remus Lupin, P.I. extraordinaire, correct? You're not as old as I thought you'd be." he added.

Remus blinked slightly, and cracked a smile, "I'll take that as a compliment. Listen Mr. Black--"

"Sirius." the black-haired one corrected him.

"Uh, Sirius..." Remus said uncertainly before continuing, "What is your evidence that you did not--"

Remus was yet again interrupted as Sirius drew the attention of the waiter and ordered his drink.

The waitress flashed Remus a smile, and asked him what kind of coffee he'd like today; he was afterall a frequent customer...

"Black." Remus answered her, causing a slight chuckle from across the table. She wrote their orders down on her little notepad and skipped, literally skipped, away to get their orders.

"As you were saying..." Sirius said, motioning for Remus to continue with what he was so obviously not really even trying to pay attention to.

"You're evidence proving that you're innocent." Remus said quickly, unwilling to be interrupted a third time.

At this Sirius' gaze became more serious (no pun intended, ehe...) and his whole face seemed to grow grim (no pun intended again! ..heehee). "I did not kill Lily and James Potter..." he said, his voice having a dangerous tone to it that he had not heard earlier.

"How do I know you aren't lying just to save yourself?" Remus asked, the question was necessary for him... but somehow he knew that Sirius was not lying to him.

Sirius looked up, from where his eyes had locked onto the table as if trying to burn a hole into it, and blue eyes met with golden-hued ones. Sirius opened his mouth to speak when the same waitress from before flounced happily back over; destroying the moment between them as she set the two steaming cups down in front of them.

"If you need anything more don't hesitate to call me! Okay Remmy?" She added with a ecstatic smile, she nodded to Sirius politely obviously not as familiar with him as she was with the detective.

Remus rubbed his temples, Emily; for that was her name, was beyond nice though incredibly annoying at times... but it wasn't her fault. He'd had to solve a case involving the murder of her mother once afterall.. poor thing. "As you were saying, Mr. Bla-- ah, Sirius?"

Sirius looked solemn sipping from his coffee; which he'd just added tons of sugar to, once he seemed about ready to speak again he did. Though this time there was no staring contest between them.. "You see... James was my best mate in boarding school. We've known eachother since we were very young...He's like the brother I've always wanted. Mind you I have a brother, but... ah, well he's just not fun at all, especially compared to James. We'd always be going around pulling pranks on all the teachers and fellow students..." Sirius paused and smiled at the memories.

"He met Lily; talked nonstop about her until we were 17 and on our last year of schooling together and I told her to just marry her; I had only been joking but he viewed it as the best idea in the world and went and did just that.

She, obviously, said yes and Lily Evans became Lily Potter. I loved them both dearly and would never do anything against them... I am afterall the godfather to their son-- Harry." Sirius said as if this was all there was to it.

"Where is Harry now?" Lupin asked, "Now that ..." He noticed Sirius tense up so he simply let his sentence remain unfinished.

"With... his aunt and uncle. They have a son who's Harry's age." Sirius added with a curt nod.

"Why didn't they leave Harry with you? You are his godfather..." Remus pointed out causing Sirius to look at him as if he were mad.

"I'm not related by blood, then there's that whole me being framed for their deaths.." Sirius said nonchalantly, obviously hiding the pain that he was in. They had been killed three days ago, according to what Narcissa told him.

"Framed? Do you know who did it?" Remus asked, before he noticed that a couple of the people in the cafe had stopped speaking to try and listen in on them.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere a bit more private?" Sirius suggested, noticing the same thing Remus had.

"The park perhaps?" Remus asked, laying the money for the bill on the table along with a tip for his self-proclaimed favorite waitress.

Outside a flash of lightning lit up the gradually darkening sky, and Sirius smiled a bit as if it had to be some sign of fate, "Wouldn't want to get struck by lightning sitting under a tree... how about your apartment?" he suggested, his cerulean eyes shining with mischeif.

Remus rose an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side as he sent Sirius a suspicious look, "I suppose that would be fine... follow me in your car."

Sirius looked blankly at Remus, purposefully hoping he'd get his meaning.

"You don't have a car?" Remus asked; disbelieving him. Afterall the Blacks were _very_ well-off.

"Oh, I have one." Sirius said with a small smirk, "Thing is-- I thought it such beautiful weather today that I decided to walk."

_Which accounts for his lateness..._ Remus nodded slightly, "All right, well follow me to my car then."

Sirius grinned, "Gladly."

The two left Honeydukes, Emily waving after them telling Remmy to be careful; it was dangerous to drive in the rain afterall... 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**To be continued...**

Note 1: Obviously this is warping the times a bit... in this Lily and James didn't die until they themselves were 28. ::nods and sniffs sadly::

Anywho... you probably don't like this much ^_^;; sorry about it's ... crappiness ::pleads forgiveness and runs off:: 


End file.
